


Vivisectual

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fucked Up, Gore, Guro, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vivisection, it could be worse, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Is that a shower curtain?” Kylo asks as he steps into Hux’s bedroom.</p><p>For that by now infamous myspace au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivisectual

**Author's Note:**

> Original AU by [horatiosroom](http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/tagged/myspace-au) on tumblr~

“…Is that a shower curtain?” Kylo asks as he steps into Hux’s bedroom. His arms are folded across his neon t-shirt, and his posture is absolutely deplorable. Hux ignores him as he adjusts the plastic sheeting over his bed, tucking it in place.

“You nearly ruined my sheets last time… You left such a mess behind,” the older of the two turned, his lips curling into a smirk, and with a soft, almost adoring tone, reproved, “You look like a cheap whore.”

Red faced, Kylo shifts his weight between his feet and slides his hand over the rows of bracelets down his arm. The plastic beads clack together calmingly, and they feel smooth and cool under his palm. His heart had been racing since before he slid into Hux’s car. Anticipation made his body feel hot and numb, thrumming with a nervous energy that made his feet tap and his fingers twitch. He loathed how his body reacted. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and Hux knew it.  
Hux adored it.

“You seem to like it,” he retorted, pulling the hem of his shirt back into place, centering the v-neck and straightening out the design.

“You know what I need you to do by now, or are you so dull as to have already forgotten?” Hux has turned away from Kylo, adjusting a row of supplies and implements on his desk. A scalpel, alcohol wipes, other tools that Kylo couldn’t name. He stares at them with a lump in his throat as he begins to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it away. Next he hesitates, brushing his thumb over the small cut on his lower abdomen. It had been just barely wide enough for Hux to slip his finger in, to slide over his slick fascia before withdrawing. It had left them both breathless. He kicks off his shoes, undoes his belt and drops his pants, kicking all of them into a pile with his shirt. He notes just how this makes Hux’s upper lip curl in displeasure and makes no move to make it more orderly. Left in his just his black boxer briefs, he stretches his arms above his head and twists his torso from side to side. He can feel Hux’s eyes on his body, sliding over every muscle group and mole in anticipation. Kylo’s reaction embarrasses him, firm and heavy above his thighs.

“You do own shirts that aren’t cut down to your waist, don’t you?” Hux asks as he flips through an anatomical reference book, stopping on a section diagramming the human chest cavity. Kylo catches a glimpse and swallows, unconsciously scratching just below his collar bone. He nods, though, knowing he has some regular neck shirts in his dayglo collection, “Good... I want to feel your heart beat tonight, Kylo.”

When Hux says this, his smile is wide and manic. Bright eyes are focused on Kylo’s sternum, and he reaches out to slide his hand down the center of his chest, “Lie on your back for me,” he instructs patiently, setting his anatomy text down and setting his tray of implements on the bed. Kylo obeys, settling down onto the crinkling plastic, his sweat-slick skin sticking as he stretches out supine.

Without much preamble, Hux climbs onto the bed. He straddles Kylo’s thighs, holding, making Kylo exhale a soft, shaking, “Hux-“

“Of course you would like me on top of you…” Hux muses with a titter, opening one of the alcohol wipes and rubbing down Kylo’s chest, “Now, do you remember the rules?” he asks with breathless anticipation, pulling the clean blue gloves taunt over his hands before reaching for his scalpel. His eyes scanned over it like it were a beloved pet, his eyes falling to half mast.

“No… screaming…”

“Good, that’s one.”

“Stay completely still…”

“Perfect. You aren’t a complete idiot.”

“Don’t… cum without permission…”

“Filthy whores like yourself need to learn to be patient,” Hux explained calmly, running a gloved fingertip down the center of Ren’s chest. He paused, head tilting as he watched it rise and fall beneath him, before he lowered the sharp end of his blade. Kylo hissed in pain as he made the first cut, parallel to his ribcage and just to the side of his sternum. At first, it feels like nothing, “You’re doing so well, Kylo…” he encourages, knowing just what those kinds of words do to him, “Stay perfect for me. Stay still…”

Kylo wishes that he could scream. As Hux tests a finger in the incision, he gasps and bites down hard on his own bottom lip, legs squirming and toes curling behind Hux’s body. Tears, black from mascara and eyeliner, welled and fell from the corner of his eyes. His chest rises and falls with heavy, desperate breaths, causing Hux to reprimand with a soft, “Hold still, Kylo.”

Cotton gauze blots up his blood as it wells from the cut. Dizzily, Kylo wonders at how soft it feels against his skin. Hux runs his gloved fingertip over the smooth fascia of his pectoral, appreciating how it tenses and twitches at the alien touch. But he’s not finished yet.

The knife passes over that slice again, cutting him deeper, through the muscle this time. Kylo’s mouth opens as if to scream, but no sound comes out, holding true to the rules set forth as he feels Hux probe deeper into the gash. His entire body shakes almost imperceptibly, and he gifts himself with a vocalized whine as Hux’s fingers return to his slice.

“I can feel your ribcage….” Hux breathes reverently, the flush on his face high and bright, “You’re so firm, so strong here…” very slowly he presses further forward, his fingers sliding over blood slick muscles. With every breath Kylo takes it pushes against his hand, and if he pushes just hard enough, he can feel it; a steady, thrumming beat, proof that Kylo was alive. Hux is torn. He wants to push further, to slice deeper and deeper until he can push his fingertips against his pericardium… but Kylo has already lost a lot of blood, and the agony is clearly spelled out on his face, “You’ve done so well Kylo… you’ve been perfect…” he praises quietly, blotting up more of the blood spilling from the wound. The cut is tight around his fingers as he pulls out, slick and so very red. Kylo releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and chokes back another sob.

“Shhhh,” Hux whispers as he pets over the fresh cut gently, already reaching for the needle drivers and suture. The pain is inconsequential compared to what Kylo has just gone through, and he breathes almost normally as Hux runs the needle through his skin, tying off individual clean knots for every seam. Then he feels it, wet and slick against his lips. His eyes open and he stares up, catching Hux’s eyes. The blue latex glove is covered in his blood, but like a trained dog his mouth opens, tongue sliding over his fingertips as he tastes iron and salt. This makes Hux close his eyes and exhale slowly, letting out a quiet, muffled moan. His teeth rake over his bottom lip as he pulls his hand away.

When he hunches over and kisses Kylo, the scene queen is barely conscious anymore. His lips move opposite Hux’s, desperate for the taste, for the feel of his mouth overtop his own. Kylo notices with a twitch in his lower abdomen just how good Hux looks with his blood smeared across his face. Hux peels his gloves off reluctantly, dropping them onto his tray and rising up, staring down at his suture job with a half smile. His mother would have been proud… or horrified. It was from her veterinary clinic that he stole his supplies.

“You were so good, Kylo…” Hux hums as he runs his bare fingers over the freshly stitched wound, leaning down to press a soft kiss against the very corner of it. Kylo whimpers one final time, feeling Hux’s hand slide down the length of his body. Briefly it slides over the scar from their last ‘experiment, before dipping under the waistband of his boxer briefs, “And you’re still so hard…”

“Hux… I’m… I’m going to… p.. pa-“

“Don’t you dare pass out on me, Kylo,” Hux commands, his fingers curling around his swollen shaft, thumb swirling over the head, “Stay with me…”

Kylo groans, weakly reaching up to run a hand over his face, then staring at Hux from between his fingers. The plastic sticks to his back as he tries to rise up, and he cries out in pain as he tries to move his arm. Hux responds by squeezing Kylo more firmly, jerking him at a steady pace, smearing his pre-cum down the length of his cock. Kylo lifts his hips up to meet Hux’s hands, and soon he’s thrusting back against him, moaning and sighing with every flick of his wrist, “Just look at you… a desperate, eager little slut… Cum for me, Kylo.”

He cums quickly into Hux’s hand, filling his fist and dripping down into his own boxer briefs.  
All of the tension flees his body as he falls back onto the plastic, staring up at Hux’s white ceiling as his breath slowly begins to fade to normal. He turns his head to the side, staring back at Hux, who’s eyes gleam and lips curl with unfiltered affection.

“Here… lemme… lemme do you,” he mutters, reaching down for Hux’s waistband before his hands are swatted away. Hux shakes his head, wiping his hand off on Kylo’s underwear before sitting back and on his legs. Confused, Kylo looks down, and notices with a heavy swallow just why Hux refused him, “y… you came in your pants…?”

Hux, indignant, turns away from Kylo with a roll of his eyes, his arms folding over his chest.

Laughing hurts, but Kylo pushes through the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Changed a few things up from the official au's "canon." This AU is sin and I absolutely love it.
> 
> As a biologist myself, I know some details are fudged a bit, but I hope it's still realistic/unrealistic enough to be enjoyable. :3


End file.
